


The Astounding Toad Pinup

by FinalFallenFantasy



Series: Circus Pinups [2]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Kodd, M/M, NSFW, ToddnKurt, circus AU, pinup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalFallenFantasy/pseuds/FinalFallenFantasy
Summary: Another circus-AU pinup, of Todd this time!
Relationships: Toad & Kurt Wagner, Toad/Kurt Wagner
Series: Circus Pinups [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172573
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Astounding Toad Pinup

Introducing The Astounding Toad!

**Author's Note:**

> Figured Todd had earned a dick.  
> Kurt apparently didn't deserve a dick.  
> Todd is v disappointed, more at 12.
> 
> Todd got a dick but the Bad Feet. Sorry Todd.


End file.
